Iruka's Bad Day
by p-sama7
Summary: KakaIru. Iruka starts to feel old becuase of Naruto and decides to show the blonde boy what he looked like when he was young the something hits the chunin......quite literally has some citrusy stuffmy sad attempt


I do not own Naruto!  
  
This One-shot is dedicated to Karlee-chan! I hope you have a great birthday and may all your wishes come true!  
  
Take note this is my sad attempt at citrus.  
  
This is also KakaIru meaning YAOI! If you don't know what that means go look it up and then come back to my story!  
  
Enjoy!  
-------------  
  
Iruka's Bad Day  
  
-------------  
  
"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Iruka turned around sighing as he saw a blonde blur heading straight for him. "I WANT RAMEN!"  
  
The blur tried to stop but ended up sliding on the school's floor but Iruka took a step to the right so he wasn't knocked over as Naruto came to a stop right in front of him. The teacher smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair before the boy pushed his hand away and glared a the chunin-sensei.  
  
"I'm not a little kid anymore Iruka-sensei!" Naruto pouted causing Iruka to chuckle.  
  
"You still act like one though." The Teacher argued ruffling the blond locks one more time.  
  
"Ah! You just don't know what its like to be young!" Naruto accused his teacher not really thinking through the fact that Iruka was only in his mid- twenties.  
  
Am I that old? Iruka asked himself suddenly feeling really depressed.  
  
"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto turned his attention from his moping sensei to the deep voice of his rival.  
  
"What do you want jerk?" Naruto glared at Sasuke who glared back.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you dobe." Sasuke coolly replied before looking at the chunin-sensei who was mumbling something about 'only mid-twenties' and 'old' and 'death soon'. "Iruka-sensei, Kakashi wanted me to tell you that he wont be back until late tonight."  
  
Iruka looked up at Sasuke. "Oh really? Hm.........thank you Sasuke-kun."  
  
"Why would Iruka care when Kakashi was going to be home?" Naruto looked at the two who were looking at him in a 'he's-so-dense-it-should-be-a-crime' kind of way. "WHAT?"  
  
"Nothing Naruto, I'll tell you when you're older." Iruka was about to ruffle Naruto's hair when the blond glared at him.  
  
"Geez! Just because I'm younger you treat me like I'm an idiot! Don't you remember what it was like being our age?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke who seemed to be thinking the 'dobe-you-are-an-idiot' look before looking at Iruka.  
  
Iruka thought for a moment. Being treated like a kid was something everyone went through. It was a natural process in life, but then an idea came to mind. Iruka did a few hand seals getting Naruto's and Sasuke's attention as a poof of smoke came around him only to clear, revealing a 13-year-old version of Iruka.  
  
"Woah." Naruto smiled as he realized he was taller than his teacher. So he wasn't the only person to be short for their age.  
  
"See, I know what it is like to be young! In fact I looked exactly like this." Iruka smiled before he noticed a small blush on both his former students faces. "What?"  
  
"You look........." Naruto paused as if searching for the right word, which was really rare for the fox boy. "Really girly."  
  
"What?" Iruka couldn't believe it! He had been made fun of during his childhood for looking like a girl and now his students were commenting on it! Iruka decided to change back when something hit him.  
  
Quite literally.  
  
Hinata screamed as she flew in through the window only to land on a boy around her age. She had been practicing gentle fist with Kiba when the dog boy started to fool around and she somehow found herself flying through the air. Hinata opened her eyes only to realize she hadn't taken the chakra out of her hands and whomever she landed on might possibly be dead.  
  
"Itai..." Iruka moaned as his body felt really heavy.  
  
"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as Hinata stood up immediately.  
  
"N-n-naruto-k-kun! I-I-I-I uh N-n-n-ar-r-ru-ru-to-k-ku-"  
  
"He's not listening to you." Sasuke cut off the stuttering girl who hadn't even realized the blonde didn't notice her as he was helping his sensei.  
  
"Naruto?" Iruka opened his eyes as he put his hands on his stomach.  
  
"Woah! Iruka-sensei who look a little pale." Naruto joked around as Iruka tried to laugh. There was a small gasp catching both their attention, as Hinata seemed really worried for a second.  
  
"Hinata? Is there something wrong?" Iruka got to his feet and realized he was still in his younger form. Iruka did a few hand seals and poof............  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Hand seals.  
  
Poof.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Huh?" Iruka seemed really confused as Hinata squeaked.  
  
"I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-s-sorry Iruka-sensei!" Hinata did a small bow receiving a weird look from her former sensei and Naruto.  
  
"For what?" Iruka inquired.  
  
"I sto-st-stopped y-y-your chakra." Hinata sounded like she was about to cry before Iruka patted her on the back.  
  
"It's okay." Iruka smiled at her and she was reassured until the words sunk into Iruka's head. Stopped chakra! "WHAT?"  
  
Iruka took off down the hallway and ran straight to the bathroom. He knew it was possible but seriously! Why him? When he looked in a mirror sure enough he was still 13 and some of his hair was curling around the curves of his face.  
  
Well that's unfortunate.  
  
"Unfortunate!" Iruka yelled spinning around so that he was glaring at the authoress. "Why do you like to torment me?"  
  
'Uh......I promise I will make it up to you so now back to the story' The authoress smiled as Iruka continued to glare at her but sighed and decided to go along with it.  
  
Like he had a choice.  
  
-------------  
  
"I see." The Hokage smirked at the younger looking chunin.  
  
Iruka didn't bother looking up knowing the Hokage definitely had an amused look on his face but turned around and headed out of the door.  
  
The Hokage had given him permission to have the day off so Iruka decided to head home even though he got a few strange looks from the villagers on the way.  
  
Iruka dropped off all of his stuff at the door ignoring the fact that he usually got on to Kakashi whenever the jounin left a mess but decided that he had already had a long enough day and needed to sleep.  
  
Iruka put on a cotton button up shirt after he had a shower and sighed as it was too big for him but it would have to do. He looked around and was able to find some pajama pants that he could tie to make the waist smaller.  
  
If Iruka remembered correctly he should be able to use his chakra in the next day or so meaning he would get closer to his normal body with a good night sleep.  
  
Iruka jumped on the bed and threw his hairpin to the floor. A smile graced his lips as he saw how much bigger the bed was now that he was 11 years younger. It didn't take longer for him to spread out on the bed and he looked over to make sure there was enough room for Kakashi.  
  
Iruka's eyes widened.  
  
Kakashi! How would the jounin react to this? Iruka was about to jump out of bed when the door opened to reveal his lover walking into the room.  
  
"I didn't wake you did I Iru-"Kakashi stopped and stared at the young form in front of him. "ka-koi?"  
  
"No." Iruka's voice squeaked and a blush came across his face.  
  
"Why are you like that?" Kakashi threw his shirt to the floor and kicked his shoes off before getting on the bed so the he was right in the blushing Iruka's face.  
  
"Why are you home early?" Iruka squeaked causing Kakashi to curve his visible eye.  
  
"The mission ended early." Kakashi then sat back and took his gloves off and his headband so that he was only in pants now. "Now you answer my question."  
  
"I-I-I...there was an accident at the school." Iruka sighed.  
  
"Oh?" Kakashi glanced at his lover with a playful grin.  
  
"And Hinata-chan accidentally stopped my chakra when I was showing Naruto and Sasuke-kun what I looked like when I was young." Iruka plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes before he felt a warm hand go under his shirt.  
  
"Kakashi?" Iruka looked at his lover blushing. Did the jounin really want to full around when Iruka was in such a state! He was pretty much 13 all over again!  
  
"You look really cute like that." Kakashi gave a dangerous grin causing Iruka to get really worried before the jounin brought the smaller form into a kiss.  
  
Iruka moaned softly as he could feel his lover's tongue explore his mouth and Kakashi's body heat against his skin. Kakashi slowly unbuttoned Iruka's shirt while the chunin was distracted by the kiss Kakashi still hadn't broken.  
  
When Kakashi parted they were both panting for air and Iruka shivered as he realized his chest was exposed to the cold air. Kakashi pushed Iruka down on his back and kissed the chunin's neck causing Iruka to grab onto his shoulders.  
  
"Ka-kashi......" Iruka gasp as Kakashi's hands started to mess with the it that was keeping his pants on him.  
  
Once Kakashi got the knot Iruka had tied undone he started to kiss the young stomach and moving down slowly. Kakashi paused when he got to waist and kissed at the chunin's hip line stopping any complaints the chunin might have had.  
  
Iruka gasped as he felt Kakashi pull of his pajama pants and continue to kiss downward until he engulfed the chunin. Iruka tried to control his irregular breaths and gasps as his fingers curled into Kakashi's gray hair.  
  
It felt weird. Iruka hadn't been this small in a long time and both of them were trying to figure out how far they could go. Kakashi stopped what he was doing receiving a struggled protest but then captured the chunin's lips one more time as he crawled over the small figure.  
  
Iruka's eyes widened as he slowly sat up and pushed the jounin off of him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as Iruka turned around so that the chunin was about to crawl off the bed.  
  
"I just remembered I forgot to take Naruto out to ramen." Iruka stated as he made his way off the bed before he heard chuckling and was suddenly pulled back so that his back was against the jounin's chest.  
  
"I think he can survive one day and besides I saw him and Sasuke eating there on my way back." Kakashi's hands traced Iruka's thighs receiving a shiver from the smaller form. He wanted to have some fun and he wasn't going to let Naruto get in the way of it.  
  
"But......I-"Iruka gasped as he felt on of Kakashi's hands wrap around his member and slowly move from the tip and down then back up again.  
  
"Ah!" Iruka gasped as he clenched his eyes shut. Kakashi sat back so that his legs were in a V as Iruka sat in between them and the chunin grasped onto the jounin's pants. He used his other hand to start pulling off Iruka's shirt that was still on even though it was unbuttoned.  
  
"Ka- Ah!" Iruka tried to talk but didn't succeed as he felt Kakashi bite one of his shoulders.  
  
"Your really beautiful you know that." Kakashi whispered in his ear as the jounin slowly moved Iruka up as the chunin arched his back into Kakashi's chest. Kakashi finally had them on there knees when he pushed Iruka forward so that the chunin was grabbing onto the blankets and Iruka started to muffle his gasps with a pillow.  
  
Kakashi realizing he had more cloths on than his naked lover decided to get rid of the problem as he took his pants off with his free hand while the other one continued to caress Iruka. Once the problem was taken care of Kakashi turned his lover over so he could see Iruka's face.  
  
The chunin's dark hair was lightly caressing Iruka's tanned face. Iruka had his mouth open slightly with a blush across his cheeks and half lidded eyes staring back at Kakashi. Kakashi placed kisses across Iruka's chin and then the fore head down to the lips, which greeted him hungrily.  
  
Kakashi smiled as he began to prep the now squirming chunin underneath him.  
  
"Ha" Iruka gasped as Kakashi inserted another finger.  
  
-------------  
  
"Hey do you think Iruka-sensei is back at his apartment?" Naruto asked as Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
They stopped at the building and entered the staircase before Sasuke started to seem hesitant.  
  
"What's your problem jerk?" Naruto looked down at his rival causing Sasuke to glare up at him and continue climbing up the stairs.  
  
When they made it to Iruka's room Naruto was about to knock when he suddenly stopped and put his ear to the door.  
  
"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked apparently very annoyed for no reason.  
  
"I think I hear something weird........." Naruto's voice died down so he could hear whatever he was trying to.  
  
Sasuke let his curiosity get the better of him as he too put his ear to the door.  
  
"It sounds like moaning dobe." Sasuke deadpanned as Naruto glared at him.  
  
"I KNOW THAT JERK!" Naruto glared at his rival. "I was just wondering why Iruka would be moaning-"  
  
"KAKASHI!"  
  
Both students turned pale as the stared at the door realization hitting both of them in an instance. They stayed there frozen for a few seconds before Naruto turned to Sasuke slowly.  
  
"Iruka-sensei........." Naruto paused and then looked at the door. "And Kakashi- sensei are........."  
  
Sasuke sighed. Well now Naruto finally found out the truth about his teachers. There were a few more moans before Sasuke started to feel a faint blush come to his cheeks as he turned around a made a quick escape down the stairs.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Naruto yelled as he followed his rival.  
  
-------------  
  
Iruka kept his arms wrapped around Kakashi's neck as the both were still on the bed. Iruka smiled a bit knowing that he still had a blush on his cheeks as he put his young nose against Kakashi's so that he was staring straight into his lover's mismatched eyes.  
  
"That was different." Kakashi grinned causing Iruka's blush to turn a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Yeah." Iruka quietly agreed as he suddenly really like having such a small body since it felt like Kakashi was consuming him at the moment in his arms.  
  
"So how long are you going to be like this?" Kakashi asked before he started to play with Iruka's hair in his fingers.  
  
"A day or two." Iruka smiled placing a kiss on his lover's lips before he closed his eyes.  
  
"Want to make the most of it?" Kakashi's voice was dangerously low and Iruka's eyes widened.  
  
"But we just!"  
  
"Time for Round two!" Kakashi replied as he made sure Iruka couldn't escape from him.  
  
Good thing he asked for tomorrow off.  
  
-------------  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARLEE-CHAN!  
  
This fic was inspired not only for Karlee's birthday but I also just wanted to read some kind of smut with big Kakashi and little Iruka after my twin started to update 'Forbidden Jutsus' once again! For those who have no idea what I am talking about or penname is RukaIayLomperGay!  
  
Please review! 


End file.
